Memories that i should have ignored
I have thousands of memories that were recorded, placed in cassette tapes from 1997, when I was born. The cassettes are all titled like a blog would be. My mother is called Sarah Morgan and my father is called Davise Morgan. They're both tall and skinny like me. My name is Alexander Morgan and my brother is Jorge Morgan. The first cassette tape was filmed on November 10th, 1997. It was documenting me as a baby being named and loved by my family. It was the shortest video ever recorded, but the memories on this one are memorable. The next tape was filmed on October 3rd, 1998. My family was having a Halloween party, adding spooky music and watching horror movies while giving candies to the children, but I wasn't in this one, most likely because I was asleep. The 3rd tape was filmed on June 1st, 1999. I have no idea if there are other cassettes before this one, but I am certain that there were at some point. In this film I was 2 years old and we were on vacation at Disney World. Everyone was having a blast and the rides were the best I have ever tried out. We even invited my grandparents, called Pierre Morgan and Jane Morgan. The 5th cassette was recorded on July 13th, 2003. Once again out of order, but in this one our grandfather was talking to us about the expeditions he attended. The camera was positioned on a table and our mom and dad were nowhere to be seen. He talked about his first expedition in Mexico, where he explored the Mayan pyramids. He talked silently as if it wasn't supposed to be talked about. That's what I remembered hearing. Okay, boys, I've got a secret to tell you. Don't tell anyone, not even your parents. It's about my expedition in Mexico. Me and 6 other people explored the pyramids. Once inside we found this carving on a wall about a large humanoid creature with an upside down head, wearing a sad mask made out of wood. It stood on it legs and arms. Til this day I have heard high-pitched screams. Me and my brother thought it was just a simple horror story, and I still do today, but the next tape started strangely. It was filmed in December 25th, 2005. The one who was filming seemed to be my brother. He was quiet and sneaky while filming. My grampa just stared at the darkness outside our house. It was as if someone or something was there, but there clearly wasn't anything out there. Then my grampa talked to himself while lying on his bed, exclaiming the following. Don't hurt my family! I had to tell them! Don't take them away! He seemed to be crying while saying it. The film ended shortly after. The next cassette did not have a date written on it, but it was about my grandfather talking about his last expedition to the whole family. This time he seemed paranoid as he said the following. Happy that you could join me today for my last expedition. I had to get this one out of my mind. In this expedition there were only 3 people, and we went to the crystal cave. We had to put gas masks on and wear gas suits. We explored the cave and found someone lying on the floor with his eyes wide open. His skin was crystallized somehow. We were shocked at the sight. My fellow explorers met their doom as well by becoming crystals too. I saw the whole process, but I somehow got out of there alive. I swear that I heard their cries in the cave. The most recent film was recorded at March 30th, 2009, and it is the last of the collection. The film was being filmed by my grandfather running away from our house in a panic. The camera was shaking and my grandfather was being chased by a man dressed in dark and holding a syringe. My grandfather screamed as loud as he could. but nobody seemed to hear him. Then the man screamed these words. YOU LEFT ME TO PERISH, BUT THIS TIME I WILL SHUT YOU OFF! I recently discovered that the man in dark seemed to have crystallized skin and also his body seemed to fall apart. He caught my grandfather as he dropped the camera, which wound up broken. My grampa was found stabbed by crystals and a syringe. His body was cremated; they didn't check the body at all. I still feel his presence til this day and memories keep flooding back. Who said I talked to myself? I'm talking to granpa telling me his expeditions forever. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll